


your love is driving me crazy

by iamastargazer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, They're so in love it's disgusting, and this is not smut sorry to disappoint, at least not actual smut, i guess, i mean idk if there's a bad way or anything but it's not like in a weird creepy obsessive way, in a good way!!!, lots of kisses, only love passion and desire and more love love love also love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamastargazer/pseuds/iamastargazer
Summary: ‘Angel…’The word echoed in the room. For a moment, only short intakes of breaths and pants were heard.Magnus opened his eyes, his lids feeling heavy. His gaze slowly lowered down to Alec who was looking up at him from where his face was laying on his stomach, hazel eyes full of adoration and love, with a hint of lust, noticeable in the way his pupils dilated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd and english isn't my first language. apologies for any mistakes!!!!

‘Angel…’

The word echoed in the room. 

For a moment, only short intakes of breaths and pants were heard.

Magnus opened his eyes, his lids feeling heavy. His gaze slowly lowered down to Alec who was looking up at him from where his face was laying on his stomach, hazel eyes full of adoration and love, with a hint of lust, noticeable in the way his pupils dilated. Both men were naked, lying on their bed, hands linked over Magnus’ chest, their skin a sharp contrast to the dark navy blue colour of the sheets. 

They didn’t get calm moments like this, only the two of them, often. Not in the world they lived in, where anything could happen at anytime of the day. But tonight… Tonight they were given a few hours of peace, a few hours when neither of them had to worry about their responsibilities and the threats surrounding their lives lately, a very rare occurence making it even more precious.

Alec distangled their hands and moved from his previous cuddling position, to hover over Magnus’ body, elbows placed on either side of his head to avoid crushing him. One hand came to gently brush aside the warlock's dark and product-free hair and he started leaning down, torturously slow, until his face was less than an inch away from Magnus’.

‘My angel’

The endearment was breathed out against Magnus’ lips, making his heart beat louder and faster. A slow shiver ran along his body, and he surged up to close the space between them. 

The moment their lips met, Magnus was already lost in it. They’ve done that many times now, but each and every kiss feels different. This one was slow, languid, but also passionate and almost hungry. Lips and tongue were sliding against one another in a familiar yet new, always new, way, following a choroegraphy learnt by heart, adding some improvised movements here and there. Magnus’ arms made their way around Alec’s neck, pulling him even closer. They kept kissing, only pulling away to breathe and diving back in. Alec leaned all of his weight on his left arm and moved his right hand to Magnus’ side, stroking the tanned and smooth skin there. Magnus’ hands were on his back, not knowing where to stop, gliding over the skin, scratching, gripping, until they finally settled down, one between Alec’s shoulder blades, the other cupping his cheek.

The shadowhunter broke the kiss, staring at his lover’s face for a moment, but quickly started pressing his lips against the warlock’s jawline, chapped lips enjoying the feeling of scruff under them. The kisses trailed down to his neck and collarbone, sometimes sucking and biting then licking over to soothe the raw skin. 

And Alec kept whispering the word, with every other kiss, his warm breath ghosting over Magnus’ skin. 

‘My beautiful angel… So so beautiful’

Magnus didn’t know how to react, he was overhwelmed with love, both his for Alec and Alec’s for him. His body felt warm and cold at the same time, making him sweat and shiver while Alec, oblivious to the inner turmoil going on in Magnus’ head and body, kept on kissing his way around his torso.

The younger man felt dizzy yet completely steady and in control. He couldn’t stop touching, caressing, kissing his lover’s body. That beautiful, muscled, toned and strong body. Oh how he loved that body. The feeling of that soft caramel skin under his calloused fingers, the contrast enhancing the sensations. The warmth it released. The familiarity and comfort it represented. Alec was so lost in it, worshipping this body, this man, showing the love and lust he felt whenever his was near Magnus, that he barely felt Magnus’ hand pulling on his hair. He glanced up and wasn’t ready for the sight he was met with.

Magnus’ face was flushed, a little bit sweaty, hair slightly messed up and he was panting heavily, lips parted and looking red, probably because he’s been biting them. But what really made Alec’s breath catch in his throat was the warlock’ eyes. The glamour has dropped while Alec was busy and focused on his task. Now they were a bright gold, with hints of green and brown and the usually slit pupils, were now blown wide with desire. He was staring at Alec with such a raw expression, showing every emotion and the shadowhunter felt his heart skip a beat. This was a Magnus only Alec was allowed to see. Even his closest friends, Catarina, Raphael, or Ragnor back then, never saw him that vulnerable and open. And Alec felt so grateful, so grateful to be that person to Magnus; the person he trusts, loves and who loves him back, the person he let in through those walls he built around his centuries-old heart. He knew he felt the same towards Magnus, knew he trusts him more than anyone, loves him with all his heart and soul and would do so until his dying day.

Alec moved up to kiss Magnus again, only realising now how long it’s been since he tasted those lips, and Magnus kissed him back just as intensely, conveying all the words that were left unsaid through it. 

And this was more than they both ever hoped to get.

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this is my very first fic on ao3 yay!! i mean i've written a few malec things on tumblr but like this seems more formal lmao idk  
> anyway hope you enjoyed it????  
> you can leave kudos if you want :) and if you're feeling extra generous comments are nice too :) i like those :) they're cool :) both of them :)  
> nah jk you do you as you want ofc but feedback is always appreciated!!!  
> see ya guys <33


End file.
